Silent Moments
by Graggy Ice
Summary: I'm Yusei Fudo, a Satellite with a big secret. My friends are all under the impression I'm a guy, and I've let them believe that. I will also continue to let them believe that, otherwise they'll treat me differently. They don't think girls can make D-Wheels, or ride them either. However, I know that's not true. And hopefully no one else will.


**Hey guys! New story, new fun! ;D I more or less paraphrased the first episode from the dub, but the rest is all me, just following the canon for now. I'll be changing the duels a bit too! Cover picture does not belong to me.**

 **Further notes are at the end of chapter.**

.-.-.-.

I pushed my runner to the limit, swerving around debris in the tunnels of the Satellite. Sparks flew as the sides scraped the concrete, but I soldiered onwards. The bike shuddered beneath me and I groaned – the tell-tale signs of a breakdown. It slowed as the engine cut out completely and I hopped off the bike, sliding up my helmet's visor. I'd have to push it back to the workshop.

' _Red Dragon Archfiend destroys Skull Flame and ends the duel, as well as all of Hunter's hopes to regain his throne! Mr Atlas, can we ask you a few questions? Since you first debuted with your D-Wheel, no one's been able to stop you. Is it the high quality of your unique ride that has got you this far?'_

I could hear the television from just outside our makeshift home. My friends appeared to be watching the televised duels – Jack's duels. They knew I didn't like watching him, but they thought I was out testing my D-Wheel. I rolled it in, not announcing my presence.

' _Let's be clear here, it doesn't matter what the ride is, it's one driving. I'll take on anyone on any ride and I'll still be victorious. Is that all?'_

I wasn't surprised Jack was being his normal, egotistical self. I opened up the engine, peering into the dense framework of wires and metal. The three of them appeared to be engrossed in the interview, something I couldn't empathise with.

' _One last thing. What will you say to those who hope to challen-'_

I almost couldn't stand it. I double checked the engine quickly, and revved loudly to check what was wrong. The purr of the engine drowned out the rest of the reporter's question as my three friends whipped around, surprise written on their dirt ridden faces.

"Oh, uh, hey Yusei," Blitz said with a wince, putting up a hand in greeting. The sounds of the crowd blared out of the small television set, reminding them of what they had been caught doing.

' _Bring it-'_ Click. One press and he was gone again, or at least for a short time.

"Sorry Yus, we would've watched the duel somewhere else, but the cable wouldn't stretch further than this," Tank said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Nervin piped up, probably trying to help make an excuse, but failing as usual. "Jack was amazing, like usual." Blitz lightly whacked him in the back of head, scowling. "Zip it, he doesn't want to know!"

Nervin mumbled a sorry and glanced back at me, watching as I plugged my runner back into the computer and ran some diagnostics. I decided to finally speak, if only to get them to stop fighting. If they truly regretted their actions, then I could forgive them. "Only one person _should_ be sorry, and they aren't in this room."

"Right, you still want Jack to pay the price," Blitz replied, nodding in agreement. "So what's up with your runner?"

I smiled with my back facing them; finally we were back into a subject I was comfortable with. "A new acceleration chip I found in the trash. I was testing it before my engine blew." I vaguely heard Tank trying to console me, but ultimately making it worse as the three started bickering again. More than likely they were talking about my old runner, my first one. I concentrated on adjusting the engine to fit the chip better and minimise the chances of another breakdown.

My name being called broke the thoughts of fixing my bike as Rally came through, flying down the stairs and into our workshop. "Yusei! Yusei!" The three stopped their arguing to greet Rally as he ran over to me. "Check out what I've got! It's a Skyline 30 acceleration chip!"

Blitz spoke as we gathered around to look at it. "Isn't that really expensive? And it looks brand new! Did you steal this?" A flash of hurt crossed Rally's face as he denied it hotly before telling us it was just 'right there on the ground'. I found that highly unlikely, but trusted him to tell the truth to us. A guilty look crossed his face and the three started berating him for stealing it, despite previous claims.

"It's okay guys, calm down. Here, pass me the chip, Rally," I said, holding out my hand. The tiny chip was quickly deposited into my waiting fingers and I just as quickly replaced it with the old chip. "This is perfect."

"You can't keep this," Blitz protested, while Rally cheered about how he knew I'd love it.

"You can't keep your anger forever Yus, let the past go. Even if you make it to the city, they'll just send you back. We should just stay where we belong," Nervin said, brushing off Rally's protests about standing up for yourself. I continued to adjust the bike to suit the _new_ chip, while narrowing my eyes in anger.

"Jack left, didn't he? I'll just follow him out of here," I said calmly, pushing down my anger at Jack.

Blitz frowned in worry. "You're risking your freedom for some petty revenge. Put the past behind ya."

I froze, perplexing the others as I finished the adjustments. I lightly revved the engine, sending echoes through the tunnels louder than any of the other chips had at full speed. Now this was power. I lightly petted my runner as Rally grinned and picked up my helmet. "Let's see what this can do, Yusei!"

Before I could nod in acknowledgment, bright light flooded the cracks in the road above us, illuminating our surroundings. Tank squinted and said "What's that?"

Nervin cried out "It's Sector Security!" just as a man declared us in possession of stolen goods. Nervin, Tank and Blitz rounded on Rally, disbelief in their eyes as I continued to stare up at the helicopter.

"You are surrounded!"

Blitz raised his fist before growling at Rally. "You said you found it!"

Rally raised my helmet in defence, crying out that he only told the truth. "Like I said! No one was around and I just found it there!" I stepped in front of Rally, holding out my arm to stop Blitz's violence.

"It'll be okay," I said slowly. Tank proceeded to tell us what we all remembered anyway – how Rally's mark was like a homing device that we couldn't stop. That however, was wrong. I quickly accessed my runner's files and sent out a signal from it, blocking Rally's and screwing up Sector Security's trackers.

I took my helmet from Rally and sat on my now upright D-Wheel. "You guys go that way. I'm going to test this new chip," I said with a smirk.

"It's too dangerous!" Nervin protested, but I would hear none of it. I revved, sparks flying behind my runner and sped off, up some stairs and to the service. It was amazing – faster than I had ever been. Even though I had people following me, I felt so free.

A spotlight shone on me, showing me the road ahead without the need for my headlights. They were onto me _this_ quickly? They were certainly on the ball this time.

"Pull over, there's no escape. I repeat – you on the runner, pull over," I heard Trudge's distinct voice through the megaphone. I did a sharp turn and quickly stopped, turning around to look at my pursuers. Just Trudge on his bike and two in a pursuit car.

"Jack was right – with the perfect chip, Rally would lead us directly to you. The plan worked like a treat. You and Rally will be off to the Facility in no time, and Jack will be free of his worries from the Satellite. Ha ha ha!" Trudge said with a menacing grin, approaching me with his visor up. "Now, come along quietly, okay?"

"Sure," I said, surprising him, "If you beat me." He raised an eyebrow before chuckling again.

"Still up to challenging Sector Security? You always were a bit off in the head, Yusei. Too bad you aren't allowed cards."

I held up a deck, keeping my face neutral. "Rules were made to be broken, Trudge." I slotted the deck into my arm holster. "Were they not? If I win this, Rally and I go free, no questions asked."

"The Law does not-" One of the officers from the car spoke up, before being harshly cut off by Trudge.

"What's in it for me, eh?" The other officer looked at him in shock before letting him know about the what the law states. Time and time again Trudge ignored him. "Get back in the car. Leave! Or would you prefer to move down the ranks, officer?" That sent the guy scrambling back into the car with his partner, and they sped off.

Now, it was time to answer Trudge's earlier question. But I couldn't let them get Rally, at any cost. "If you win, call off the search for Rally."

"What's in it for me?"  
"I'll say _I_ stole the chip but couldn't get away from you. Saying that will get you an easy promotion," I turned away with a smirk, "So what do you say?"

He mumbled an agreement as he hopped on his vehicle, pulling it up next to mine. We engaged the Speed World Field Spell, revving as the countdown started.

"Three, two, one, GO!" We both rocketed off as we drew our starting cards. Trudge took the first draw. He grinned at his pick up before sending three cards to the graveyard. "By sending these to graveyard, I can special summon Montage Dragon!"

He had sent two Assault Dogs and a Tactical Espionage Expert to the graveyard, a combined level of 11. A small 3300/0 appeared in the corner of my helmet. Instead of having a defensive start, maybe by putting out just an Assault Dog, he went straight to something big. He set one face down, and left with a single card in his hand, ended the turn.

I drew and looked at my hand. I had two tuners; Junk and Nitro, Sonic Chick, Tuningware, Equip Shot and Limiter Overload. I played Sonic Chick in defence mode, unable to be defeated by the Montage Dragon, and set down Equip Shot and Limiter Overload. The turn was now belonged to Trudge. He drew, added a Speed Counter and looked over his two cards.

"Ha, what's this? You must have dug up your cards from the trash. Why not leave them where they belong? I summon Guard Dog and destroy your Sonic Chick!" Oh damn it. "I then attack with my Mirage Dragon!"

I activated my trap, Limiter Overload, and special summoned Speed Warrior in defence mode, taking no damage from his Montage Dragon. He growled, but ended his turn.

I drew – Speed Spell, Summon Speeder. "I summon my Junk Synchron and using its ability, bring back my good old _Speed Warrior_!" I said, watching his surprise at me having a tuner monster. Oh, if only he knew what else I had in my hand. "I now activate my Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! Using this, I special summon Nitro Synchron! I then tune it to my Junk Warrior. Come out – Nitro Warrior! Because I activate a spell this turn, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points, bumping it up to 3800! I attack you Mirage Dragon!"

His life points went down by 500, leaving me on 4000 and Trudge on 3500. He drew a card. "I release Guard Dog in order to summon Handcuffs Dragon in defence mode! I end my turn."

I drew my Quillbolt Hedgehog and summoned it in defence mode. "I use my Nitro Warrior to attack your Handcuffs Dragon and end my turn."

Trudge actually smiled at that, before drawing a card. "I summon my third Assault Dog and use Handcuffs Dragon's special ability! When sent to the graveyard, Handcuffs Dragon can equip onto its destroyer! Go Handcuffs Dragon!"

A transparent version of Handcuffs Dragon appeared, squeezing my Nitro Warrior. It's attack points were now 1000.

"My Assault Dog can now defeat your Nitro Warrior! Attack, Assault Dog!"

"Not so fast! I use my trap card, Equip Shot! Your Handcuffs Dragon is now equipped to your Assault Dog, making its attack points absolutely zero! Now, my Nitro Warrior is forced to attack your Assault Dog."

Trudge cried out as he lost even more life points, leaving him only 700. "Because the equipped monster was destroyed, I can special summon Handcuffs Dragon from my graveyard! Come out!"

I drew, but chose not to attack. Hopefully Trudge would be stupid enough to fall into my trap of tactics by trying to beef up his defence.

"I draw. You won't be winning any time soon, Yusei. Be ready for the Facility! I summon Tactical Espionage Expert in defence mode! No more traps for you. I end my turn."

I almost laughed at this. I drew and changed Quillbolt Hedgehog to attack mode, just in case. No more traps for me means no more traps for him either. "I attack your Mirage dragon with my Nitro Warrior, and then activate its next effect! Your Espionage Expert is forced into attack mode, and Nitro Warrior can attack again! Go, Nitro Warrior – Nitron Blast!"

Trudge's runner broke down, smoke billowing from the front and hitting him in the face. The duel had ended, and Rally and I were free to go. "How could I lose to a lowly Satellite like Yusei?" Trudge growled to himself.

I drove up to him, bringing up my visor. "All cards are useful, no matter where they come from or what they do."

I sped off, not able to pick out his mutterings. As I travelled towards the workshop, I glanced at Neo Domino City. It was so beautiful on a cloudless night such as this. Someday, I'd go there and get back my Stardust Dragon from Jack. Not only was it the hope of our friends, but it was my hope to continue my façade and become a great duelist.

.-.-.-.

I parked my D-Wheel in a safe place before taking off on foot. I could see the sector security helicopter in the distance, flying away with its headlight off. It was good to know that Trudge was still a respectable duelist and kept his end of the bargain.

"Rally? Blitz?" I called out to the darkness, "Nervin? Tank?" I could only hope that they had escaped to somewhere safe. I called their names again and once more before I heard a reply.

"Yus? Yusei?" I heard Nervin's voice call softly from inside a nearby dumpster. Quirking an eyebrow, I approached the dumpster and swung the lid open, hearing gasps from the inhabitants from the sudden light filtering in.

I stifled a giggle – highly unmanly thing – at the scene before me. All four of them crammed into the dumpster together. Tank took up half of it while Blitz and Nervin squished into the other side. Blitz made a face as Rally shifted to stand up while on top of them, his foot dangerously close to the bandanna wearing man's family jewels.

"Yusei! You're safe!" Rally said, wrapping his arms around my neck. I lifted him out of the dumpster, letting the others sit up a little and tell him to keep it down.

"It's okay now, guys. Trudge called it off," I reassured them, putting down Rally.

Blitz stood up and stretched before vaulting over the side of the dumpster and shaking his clothes free of rubbish. "How'd ya do that?"

I smiled as I formed the words to tell them. "Oh you know, just the usual way to sort out disputes around here."

Three of them understood immediately, while Tank gave me a confused look. "What'd ya do, Yus?"

Blitz unceremoniously slapped his hand onto his face. "He beat him in a duel Tank," he mumbled through his palm.

"Oh! Well done Yus!" Tank said, as the others also congratulated me.

"That means we're safe for now, Rally," I say, sending the boy a small smile.

"Yeah! Thanks Yusei! But… where's your runner? Do you still have the chip?" Rally said, looking around for my hidden bike.

"I've put it somewhere safe, chip and all. I think Trudge forgot I had it before I left," I say, rubbing the back of my head. "Let's go home; we deserve a good night's rest."

"Only if you'll _actually_ be resting, Yusei," Blitz commented. They knew me too well; of course I'd be working on my runner all night. I have a new chip, of course!

"No promises there," I laughed with them as we got Tank out of the dumpster. How they all managed to fit in while undoubtedly being pursued is a mystery to me. They dusted themselves off, glancing in my direction at the dirt all over my face and clothes.

"Run down factory," is all I said, leaving them to picture what actually happened.

We arrived back at the workshop and drew the curtains before going into the room next door. The workshop was exposed to the elements, a crack in the surface nearby, but our living spaces were actually clean and pretty cosy.

"I call the first shower!" Blitz called, "This bin stink it terrible." The other three called immediately after that, trying to get the hottest water.

"You don't want a wash, Yusei? You certainly need one!" Rally joked. "I'm last anyway, so I don't mind if you go before me. You saved me from going to the Facility!"

"No, it's fine Rally, you called it first. I don't mind waiting." I always took showers last because of everyone's guilty pleasure – long showers. Because of that, the others always burst in on each other and tell them to hurry up. Obviously I can't allow that, there have been too many close calls in the past.

"But you're going to have the coldest water ever! Brrr," Rally said, mimicking a shiver.

"Not if everyone's quick," I replied. His eyes lit up as he ran to the others, ordering them to be quick so I could have a warm shower. I chuckled before pocketing my runner's keys again and walking to the door. "I'm going to get my runner quickly, before someone finds it," I call to them, jogging out of the door and through the workshop.

I ran through the dark streets of the Satellite, the stars glinting and reminding me of the dragon that resembled them so greatly. I shook my head, discarding the thoughts before quickly ducking into an alley and uncovering the runner from an old blanket. It must have been just past curfew, so I could ride it home, being loud and risking getting caught, or wheel it home, still risking getting caught as it would take longer.

I pushed the D-Wheel until I was flat out running before jumping on it and turning it on for a few seconds. It echoed loudly in the calm night, but I gained enough speed to go faster than any of the sector security officers could run.

I heard something behind me, but turned sharply, letting the bike glide along the streets. I jumped off it, hands still on the runner, and jogged it down the stairs and into the workshop. I walked it into our living area, like every night, for extra protection. Especially so now that it has a new chip.

I chucked the keys onto the table and sat down at it, listening into my housemates. I could see Blitz and Nervin were already done, in the time it would usually take only one of them, and Rally was egging Tank to hurry up and get out. His protests were drowned out by Rally saying "Yusei deserves _hot_ water, not his usual cold and not just-warm. For once give him hot water!"

In less than thirty seconds, the shower was off and Tank was out, dressed in clean clothes and towelling off his hair. The shower was back on in seconds as Rally rushed to get the bin-smell off himself.

Blitz carried the TV back in from the cool night air, turning it on to the typical movie from these days. Not too different from the movies a century ago, just many more turbo duels. It must have been a minute, maybe two at most before Rally had jumped out if the shower and towards me, in nary but a towel. "Yusei, Yusei! I'm done, I'm done!" He grinned.

"Now you better be enjoying that shower, Yus," Blitz called from in front of the drawling television. "I woulda liked a nice hot shower there, but it was barely a fifth of the time I wanted."

"You really didn't have to," I said, smiling at the view of my friends just being themselves. Blitz was grumbling, but barely concealing a smile, Nervin was being typically nervous about Rally jumping around in a towel and Tank just watched, laughing at Rally and Nervin. They seemed to be truly happy.

I grabbed a towel from my room and a spare change of clothes and went into the bathroom. It didn't have a lock, but I knew they wouldn't come in and had absolutely no reason to.

I took off my pants and shirt, leaving myself in underwear and bandages for my chest. I was lucky, I suppose, that I wasn't a large chested female, it made them easier to conceal as I grew up. I was short, but they passed me off as just being a short guy, despite it being uncommon around the Satellite. I was also lucky that my voice was never really high, perhaps it was trying to be a boy as I was younger helped me to keep a lower tone of voice that your average girl.

I was tough, and my friends were well aware, but I knew that if they were aware of my true gender, they wouldn't be able to help seeing me differently- as a girl, weaker than the big men of the Satellite, one to do housework and chores. Despite my anger at this, it was a fact of life out in these parts. In Neo Domino I was sure it was much more equal, despite girls not seen as being 'fit' to work Duel Runners. Someday I would expose myself and prove them wrong. However, that time was a long way away.

I quickly took off the rest of my undergarments and glared at my now obviously womanly physique. If only I was a man – I wouldn't have to hide part of myself to my friends when all I wanted to do was be open. I turned away from the mirror and hopped in the shower. Should any of them come in, the chances were the steam from the deliciously hot water would mask my body, if only for a short time.

I got out ten minutes later when the water started going cool. It was one of the longest showers I had taken in my life, as well as one of the warmest. It was rare I had access to the warm water. I quickly got dressed, double checking in the mirror that everything was hidden. I also dried my hair thoroughly, letting it stick up in its usual fashion.

As I left the bathroom, towel still on my head, I saw that the guys had sent Rally to bed and were watching some more… R rated movies. I privately chuckled at their antics, the poor deprived guys. I wheeled my runner to the table and connected it to my laptop. That gained the attention of Nervin, who raised an eyebrow.

"How come he gets to have his bike at the table but I have to eat down here on the couch?" Tank asked, looking around at me.

"That's because we won't fit at the table with all your food on it, Tank," Blitz sighed. "I don't know how you are in a state to work on your bike Yus, this is an amazing movie."

Oh my god, he seriously just said that. "Perhaps I have better self-restraint?" I said, half concealing a grin.

"Oh of course you would," Blitz replied in mock anger, scowling to cover up a laugh.

It seemed the movie was nearly finished anyway, as it ended after about half an hour. The three of them stood up, stretching. Nervin turned off the TV and went to his room, as did Tank. Blitz wandered over to me first. "C'mon man, get some sleep. It's nearly midnight. Today's been rough, y'know?"

I sighed, saving my plans for my runner and shutting my laptop. "You're right, Blitz." I unplugged the bike and rolled it next to the door, covering it with an old blanket. I headed to my room, and put a hand on the doorframe. "G'night," I called over my shoulder, closing the door. I could hear Blitz turning off the remaining lights before retreating to his own room.

.-.-.-.

 **I'll be updating this whenever I have time, and I won't rush these chapters for anyone. So don't expect this to be weekly – or even monthly! Hopefully I'll get at least one chapter a month, or I'll have some angry readers. Either way, Nitron Blast. Is that a thing? It totally is now. XD Just quickly making up attack names, because they always shout out the attacks.**

 **I'll be following the canon for the time being, but not as closely as this first chapter. I'll also be adding all the characters that appear, until further notice. I'll be changing up the duels too, making them myself. I sure hope you liked the one this chapter – it's hard! I start by giving them a random hand (thanks !) and then build from there, more or less. Pure luck that Yusei got Equip Shot, it was lucky, I guess.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think, guys! :D**  
 **-Graggy.**


End file.
